Teens
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: We all know the stories of Monica, Rachel, Ross and the rest of the friends. But what about their kids? Did these kids have crazy stories of their own? and how did life treat the friends after that final episode? This is a bunch of one shots about Erica Bing, Emma Geller, Jack Bing, Ben Geller, Joey s daughter and Mike and Pheobe s kid. Also stories about the friends new lives.
1. The One with Freshmen Year

Chandler woke up to the smell and fresh waffles. He got out of bed and went into the kitchen. He saw Monica cooking blue berry pancakes, the twin's favorites. Chandler kissed Monica`s neck. She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"So where are the kids?" chandler asked. "Are they up yet?"

"Erica is reading in her room and Jack. Well last time I checked he was playing call of duty in his room. When I talked to him yesterday he claimed he`d try harder in school this year. ….But that's probably a lie."

Chandler walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Hear that?" chandler asked. "….. It's the sound of complete silence! For once!"

Suddenly they hear screaming coming from Erica`s room and Jack laughing.

"Well it was nice while it lasted." Chandler said sadly.

Erica entered the living room with her Brother Jack following behind her. Erica looked a lot like her biological mother. She had long straight blond hair, light skin. She had the same eyes and same shaped face. Erica always had her hair in a ponytail. She was dressed in a green t-shirt, a denim jack and blue jeans. Her clothes were soaking went as well as her hair. Her brother stood beside her with a smirk on his face. He had messy light brown hair and brown eyes. He was tan and buff, from always playing sports outside with his friends. He wore a blue tank top and checkered red and black PJ pants.

"Mom! Dad!" Erica yelled. "Look what he did!"

Jack couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"What happen?" Monica asked walking toward her daughter.

"I was trying to read my book, and Jack came into my room sprayed me with a water gun!"

Chandler and Monica look over at Jack. Jack had a guilty smile on his face.

"I wanted to see if she`d melt. I mean she is a witch." Jack replied.

Erica ran over to her brother and slammed his shoulder.

"_Ouch!_ That _really_ hurt!" Jack replied sarcastically.

"You're such a jerk!" Erica yelled.

"You're such a weakling!" Jack laughed.

"Well at least I have a brain. Unlike you!"

"At least I don't look like an ugly version of Anna Farris!"

"Stop it you two!" Chandler yelled. "Right now! Or you`ll both be grounded for a week!"

The two stop fighting.

"Jack." Monica said firmly. "Say sorry to your sister now."

Jack was silent.

"Now!" Chandler yelled.

"I'm sorry, Erica." Jack said to his sister.

"It's okay." Erica replied.

"….sorry you're so ugly!" jack added as he smirked.

"Jack!" Monica yelled.

"I know. I know." Jack said throwing his arms in the arm. "Grounded right?"

"Yes." Monica replied. "Now just go get ready for school, you guys don't want to be late for your first day of high school."

The door knocked. Monica answered the door. In the door way was a young girl with wavy brown hair dressed in a hello kitty shirt and a hello kitty Jpg pants. Her name was Katie Hangman, she was Phoebe and Mike`s daughter. She was a year younger than Erica and Jack. But Katie was very smart when it came to academics and she was allowed to skip a grade. Phoebe and Mike had moved across the street from the Bing`s house three years ago.

"Hi Mrs. Bing!" Katie said. "I need to talk to Erica it's important!"

"Is everything okay, Katie?" Monica asked concerned.

"No! I don't have anything to wear. All my clothes say: loser middle schooler. I was hoping Erica might have something I can borrow."

Monica laughed.

"Does your mom know you're here?"

"….shit!"

"I'll give her a call. Come in."

Katie walked into the house. Erica exited her room dressed in a striped blue and white t shirt with a black blazer over it. Her pants were black jeans and she wore black converse.

Katie looked Erica up and down.

"No no no no. you look like a depressed soccer mom." Katie told Erica. Katie grabbed Erica`s hand and the two went into Erica`s room.

Erica sat on the bus with Katie they were chatting about their favorite Doctor Who episodes. Katie wore a blue long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and brown fashion boots. Erica wore a brown leather jacket with a red shirt on and blue jeans and sneakers. Their Bus stopped and Jack`s best friend got on the bus. He was the same age as Erica and Jack. He had short auburn hair and blue eyes. He wore a Spiderman shirt, jeans and sneakers. He loved to play piano and loved comics. He got on and sat in the seat in front of the girls next to Jack.

"So do you think high school is gana be like it is the movies?" Erica asked Katie. "You know where everyone gets do whatever they want and people start fights and cause drama and throw huge parties."

"Definatly." Katie replied. "They won't put that in shows if it wasn't really like that."

Tyler looked at the girls.

"My mom said high school sucks." Tyler said. "She said everyone acts like there better than everyone else and people get into fights. Also we apparently gana get lots of homework and essays."

"Dad says high school sucks too." Jack commented. "They teased him and called him gay."

"Well he did take Erica to see the musical "Annie" 12 times." Katie commented with a smirk.

"It's the greatest musical ever!" Erica commented.

The bus stopped again and Emma Geller got on the bus. Emma was gorgeous. And very popular at school. She was a senior. She had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue shirt that revealed her shoulders, black leggings and a pair of black Uggs. Erica and Emma had always been close. Monica used to plain play dates for the two girls almost every weekend. Erica was very excited to be going to the same school.

"Hey Em!" Erica called waving at her.

Emma looked at Erica then quickly looked away. Then sat with her boyfriend.

"Ouch! Rejected!" Jack commented.

"Shut up!" Erica yelled.

As Erica, Jack, Tyler and Katie entered the high school.

"Oh my gosh! Where here! Finally!" Katie replied. Then she looked around her. They see it doesn't look much different than the Middle School. "….it's not as awesome as I thought it would be….."

Erica spotted Emma and her friends.

"Hey look its Emma!" Katie said.

"Hi Emma!" Erica yelled

Emma saw Erica, her eyes widen then she turned away to talk to her friends.

Her boyfriend looked at Emma.

"Why are those kids calling you?" her boyfriend asked.

"I don't know, let's just go." Emma replied. She took her boyfriend`s hand and started to walk away.

Erica and Katie run over to Emma.

"Hey Em!" Erica said excitedly.

Emma turned around and her face turned red.

"Come with me." Emma told her cousin.

Erica and Katie followed Emma away from her friends.

"Go away, please." Emma begged.

"Go away? But Em, "Erica started to say. "We are finally going to the same school. We can have lunch together and walk to class. I've been looking forward to this all year!"

"I know you have but I just I…I just can't be seen with you here." Emma said. "Ever since I started dating Todd, people have been looking at me differently. I`m finally apart of the popular crowd and I just don't want to ruin it. I mean hanging out with freshmen can really ruin my reputation that I apparently have now."

"Are you kidding me?" Katie asked. "Is this some kind of prank? Cause this isn't funny."

"I'm sorry. We can still hang out outside of school." Emma commented.

Erica looked very upset but she tried to hide it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Katie asked. "Erica, We've been friends with you since we were kids! We've had sleep overs together and pool parties. We've shared secrets together. And now were not cool enough to hang out with you! You're the nerd who had the debate with your ten year old brother about if Planet of the Apes could actually happen. You're the one who up to age 15 couldn't slept without her Build a Bear that was dressed as Marty Mcfly. Oh yeah what was it you called it? Marty Mcbear. Were the losers?"

"Katie, let's go." Erica urged.

"You don't understand how hard is to fit in here!" Emma yelled. "Everyone doesn't just get along like in the Disney shows. People are picked on and tormented. And for three years I was a loser, I was treated like scum, people would tease me and making fun of me. Just because I was smart, because I had no friends. For once I want to be popular, I wana be liked! ….and….Todd I can't lose him. He is so sweet and we have so much in common."

"So your gana reject Erica and me, two people who have been like a sisters to you, to be popular?" Katie asked.

Emma`s boyfriend, Todd walked over to Emma. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"Baby are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Emma replied. "These losers live on my block so they think they think they can just talk to me. How crazy is that?" she laughed.

Todd looked at Emma confused.

"So you're not gana talk to them just because there freshmen?"

"I can't….right? I mean the other girls don't allow themselves to hang out with freshmen. They make fun of them."

"yeah cause there bitches." Todd replied. "I only hang around them and their idoit boyfriends because Dean is my best friend and he`s dating Kelly. But aside from Dean I hate them all there so….stupid and mean. I thought you were different. The first time I saw you, you were helping that sophomore after some kid. He was hurt and his nose was bleeding and you told him everything was gana be okay and you walked him to nurse. You talked with him and kept him smiling. You didn't even know the kid and you just helped him. Then I asked you out in math class."

"I didn't know that's why you asked me out."

"Yeah. Well I don't think this is gana work out anymore."

"No! Please don't do this! This isn't the real me! The girl you saw that day. That was the real me! The girl who talks to you for hours about comics, that's me! I just wanted to fit in with the other girls, I thought you`d want me to be more like them."

"I like you the way you are."

"I like you too."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Oh just kiss already!" Erica yelled.

Emma smiled then kissed Todd.


	2. The One with Joeys Daugther

The one with Joey`s Daughter

Joey is in his bed sleeping when he is awaken up by his screeching alarm clock.

"Ughhh!" he moaned as he pushed the snooze button for the second time.

The door to his bed room opened. A girl who was 9 years old walked ran in. She had wavy black hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a yellow shirt, a pink jacket and skirt and pink sneakers.

"Dad! Get up!" she said, shaking Joey trying to wake him. "You're gana be late for your new TV show!"

Joey put his pillow over his head.

"Go away, Ally." He groaned.

Ally sighed.

"Alright….guess were doing this the hard way." She takes out her phone and goes onto an air horn app. She puts the phone by her father's ear. Suddenly the sound of an air horn goes off. Her dad jumped out of bed holding his hands on his ears.

"Okay okay! I'm up!" He yelled.

Ally laughed then turned off the sound. Joey sat on the bed thinking for a moment. She climbed on the bed and sat next to him.

"So today I'm filming…..what again?" Joey asked.

Ally laughed.

"The new show, daddy, the pilot episode for the drama on ABC family."

"...I knew that. I was just testing you." He replied.

She hugged her dad.

"Of course you were." She said sarcastically with a smile.

He smiled at her.

Joey and Ally sat at their kitchen table, eating cereal. Joey was dressed in a white collared shirt and black pants.

"I bet I can use this spoon to fling the piece of cereal into the drink on the counter." Joey said.

"No way, it's all the way over there!" Ally replied.

"I can do it." Joey replied confident.

He sat at the table put his piece of cereal on the spoon and flung it across the room to the counter and it lands in his glass.

"That's so cool!" Ally shouted. Then Ally looked at her cereal sadly.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked.

"Nothing." She replied not looking at him.

"No tell me. It's me and you now and whatever it is, I'm here for you."

She still doesn't look at Joey.

"I just….I just miss mom."

Joey nodded. "I know I miss her too."

"I don't understand, why she did…."

"Why did she left?" Joey replied.

Ally nodded.

"I mean we were always arguing and yelling. I guess all of that…made her fall out of love with me." He paused for second. "Ally, can I ask you something?"

Ally nodded.

"Why did you choose to stay with me? I mean I'm happy you choose to stay with me, but why? Your mother was the one who cooked and cleaned. I kind of forgot how to do all that. I had to ask Monica to teach me when your mom left."

Ally smiled.

"I didn't want you to be alone." Ally replied. "You're my dad and I love you. You always make me laugh and always know what to say to make me smile. You may not know everything but what you do know your great at. You've always been the best dad I could ever want."

Joey smiled then hugged his daughter.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you too, Daddy."

"So it's Saturday. Do wana come to work with me?" Joey asked Ally with a smile.

Ally had a big smile on her face.

"Of course!" she shouted.

Joey and Ally arrived in the studio. There was lights everywhere and thousands and people rushing around. Ally looked around in amazement.

"This is so cool!" Ally said.

"Yeah I know." Joey smiled.

A women walks over to Joey, wearing a head set and holding a script in her hands.

"Okay good here." The women said. "You need to get into ward ore and then hair and makeup."

Ally snickered.

"You wear makeup?" ally questioned.

"All actors have to do it, even the boys." Joey replied. "I'll be right back. Just stay here and don't move. Okay?"

Ally pretended to be frozen. Joey smiled then kissed ally on her head.

He walked away. Then ally sat on the floor and played a game on her phone.

"Ashley Fields? Where is Ashley?!" the producer shouted as he entered the set.

Ally brought her eyes away from her game. A women with curly blonde hair and blue eyes walked onto the set. She was dressed in a red dress that reached down to the top of her knees. The dress had long sleeves and she wore black heels.

"Mom?" Ally said more to herself.

Ally ran over the set.

"Okay so were gana start soon. Do you have your lines memorized?" the producer asked Ashley.

"Of course. I`m always ready."

The producer smiled.

"Great that's what I like to hear."

As the producer left, Ally entered on to the set. Ashley saw Ally.

"Ally? What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I came here with dad."

"Well where is he? He just left you here by yourself?"

"He had to-"

Just then joey walked on to the set he saw Ally talking with Ashley and his heart sank. Why was Ashley here? What was she telling ally?

"Ashely what are you doing here?" Joey asked.

Ashley looked over to joey with a look of disgust.

"I'm in this production. Holly Carter backed out and now I'm the female lead."

"You're what?!" he replied shocked.

"Do I have to use small words so you could understand? I am the girl lead in this show."

"But you can't be the female lead! I`m the male lead and we….you me were… and then were not…and now we`ll have to…"

Ashley laughed.

"Oh this is priceless. If I would have known you`d be here I would have brought my camera."

"15 minutes till show time!" the producer called out.

"Oh yeah. I would like to know why you left our nine year old daughter out here by herself." Ashley stated.

"I had get into ward ore I can't bring her in there with me when I'm getting undressed!" Joey yelled at her.

"What if someone tried to kidnap her? What if she got hurt?"

"She has a cell phone, she could easily just call me."

"You're so irresponsible! You couldn't call the sitter to stay with her, or send her to hang out with a friend. A place like this isn't a good place for a child. It's not safe."

"I thought it would be something fun for her. Were both actors and she had never seen a real set or a sound stage. Cause you never let her."

"Stop! Fighting!" Ally yelled.

"It all coming back to me now, why we broke up!" Joey said. "You're so controlling and nagging and paranoid! Oh let not forget health conscious! I should be happy you are gone! What kind of sick person won't let their family eat pizza! That's cruel!"

"Excuses me if I wanted to make sure my family was safe and healthy. God knows you didn't care you just sat on the couch all day and would now and then go to an audition."

"Stop!" Ally screamed. She was now in tears. "Stop it now!"

Ally ran off the set.

"Look what you did!" Ashley said to joey.

Joey and Ashley ran after her. They found her sitting on the floor crying in the hallway.

Joey sat down next to her then hugged her, she cried on his chest.

"Why do guys always do this?" she asked. "Why can't you guys get along?"

The producer walked over to them.

"I don't know what the hell is going on over here, and honestly I don't care! "The producer shouted. "You two need to get on the set now!"

"Can you just give us sec?" Ashley asked.

"No! I'm not paying you to talk to some punk ass kid! I`m paying you go on set and make me money!"

"Excuses me! "Joey yelled now standing up. "she's not some punk ass kid she`s my daughter!"

"Well I'm gana have you both fired if the two of you aren't on that stage in three seconds!"

Joey and Ashley run over to the set.

Ally followed and watched from the side. Between scenes they would argue. Eventually it was time for break.

"I don't know what's going on with you two but you don't fix it! I`m getting new actors!" the director yelled.

Ashley sat on the couch with her palms to her face.

"I have never been so unprofessional in my life. I usually can grin and bear it when a costar bugs me but with you…I just….I don't think I can do this."

Joey sat next to her.

"Of course you can, Your Ashley Fields. Your one of this country`s best actresses!"

"You really think so?"

"You know I do. We just have to…work on this I guess. I got it! I can pretend like you're not you and you can pretend I'm not me! There problem solved!"

Ashley laughed. Then looked into his eyes and smiled at him.

"I've missed hearing you laugh and seeing you smile. "Joey told her. "Nothing can compare to that smile. Well except…."

He smirked and looked at her body.

She rolled her eyes.

"I've missed you too. I haven't met a guy that is as sweet or as kind as you. And that can always manage to make me feel better when I'm at my lowest. You're really a great guy."

"thanks." He said halfheartedly. He didn't want to fall for her again. He knew she`d only break his heart again.

"So working on this getting along thing…" Ashley said. "Well maybe we can get some coffee some time as friends?"

"…..I don't know, I'm pretty busy lately." He doesn't look at her.

"Well if you're free, you know just give me a call."

"Breaks over!" the director yelled. "Back to your places people!"

Joey stood up from the couch.

"Joey...i just wana let you know. Adam met nothing to me." Ashley told him. "It was a drunken mistake. I know obviously that wasn't the only problem with our relationship but….I thought you should know."

Joey nodded.


	3. The One With The Other Son

The one with Ross`s other son

Racheal and Ross were cuddling together on the couch as they watch TV together. After so long of Ross and Rachel longing for each other but keeping their true feelings hidden. Ross and Rachel started dating again the whole Paris job thing. A year later the two got married and moved in together. When Emma was seven years old Ross and Rachel had a baby boy.

A little boy about ten years old with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes sat on the floor, in front of the couch, playing with dinosaur dolls on the floor. As Emma on an arm chair doing homework.

"So Emma how is senior year?" Rachel asked. "Oh my gosh I remember my senior year! It was great prom, graduation…so many wonderful memories!"

"Yeah it will be a lot of fun." She smiled.

"You know I remember this one time me and your aunt Monica-"

The boy looked at his watch.

"It's time!" he shouted excitedly. The boy ran into his room and brought out a Gecko in his hands.

"Me and Larry`s favorite show is on! Dino World!" the boy exclaimed.

"I forgot this was on!" Ross replied.

The boy squeezed in between Ross and Rachel.

"Dad, this week there gana be talking about a T-rex!" the boy said with joy.

"Alex, did you know?" Ross started.

Racheal and Emma rolled their eyes. Knowing where Ross was going with this.

"That the skull of a Tyrannosaurus rex measured-"Ross started to say.

"Up to 5 feet long!" Alex and Ross said at the same time.

"I know that's so cool!" Alex said excitedly. "That's longer than a human!"

"I know!" Ross replied.

Racheal and Emma roll their eyes. Ross and Alex watch the show excitedly.

"Dad," Alex called. "You're still coming to my school for "special person's day" right?"

"what's "special person`s day"?" Emma asked.

"It's a day where the grade school kids choose a person they admire and/ or idolize to bring to school to honor." Ross replied happily. "Alex choose me! He said I'm his hero!"

"Aww! That's so cute!" Rachel commented.

Emma looked at her brother confused.

"Mom is a buyer at Ralph Lauren now. She gets free clothes and picks out products for a living. Uncle Joey is an actor and Aunt Monica is a chief. Yet you choose dad?"

"Dad teaches students new things each day! He gets to talk about history for hours without anyone getting annoyed and he gets lots of cool dinosaur stuff for me!"

Ross hugged his son.

"I love you." He told him.

"I love you too." Alex replied.

Later that day. At Alex`s school. All the parents and grandparents crowded into the tiny class room and sat at their child`s desk. Alex eagerly ran over to his father and grabbed his hand.

"Dad! You have to come see what I made you in!" Alex said.

Each child in the class made a picture frame for their special person. They were told to personalize the frame, make it unique to the person it is being given to.

Alex guided Ross to his desk. Then he handed his father the picture frame he made. It had covered it in stickers. There was smiley faced ones, science test tube looking ones, books, baseballs and dinosaurs. In the frame was a picture of Ross and Alex at a meets game. The two of them where dressed in mets shirts and hats and Alex was holding a baseball in his hands.

"I remember that." Ross said looking at the picture with a smile. "That was the game that I caught the foul ball for you."

"Then we waited in line for two hours in the rain to get it signed by David Wright!" Alex commented.

Alex` s desk was right next to joey`s daughter, Ally`s desk. Joey of course was the person she choose.

"Dad, I drew sandwiches and pizza on the frame cause I know there your favorite." Ally had told Joey as she handed him the frame.

He hugged her.

"You know me so well!" joey shouted happily.

Suddenly it was time for the children to read their essays they wrote about the people they choose.

Alex was first. He walked up in front of the class, in his hands shaking as he held the paper in his hand. He hated public speaking.

"My name is Alex Geller. My dad, Ross geller, is my special person. To some he`s just a professor or just dad. But to me, he has been more than that. He has been my best friend."

Ally looked at Alex as if she was insulted.

"Well my best friend over 10 years old." Alex corrected himself. "My dad has always been there for me when I need him and always knows how to make me and my siblings laugh. One time my dad took me my sister Emma and my brother Ben to comic con and we all dressed up as characters from Star Wars. Emma went as Laya, I went as dark Vader, Ben went as Luke and my dad dressed up as Yoda. It was pretty funny, he painted his face green and he did the voice! Also my mom told me that one time a pretended to be a Hanukkah armadillo so he could get my brother excited about Hanukkah. But other than being funny my dad is also caring. This one time Emma was really sick. So my dad took off of work and took care of her all day. Then another time Ben was having a hard time with his science class so every afternoon after work my dad went over and tutored Ben and then Ben got an A in science. And every night he reads me a bed time story no matter how bad his day was. My dad and I love to watch TV together but we also love to play outside. He always lets me win he says….but I think he's just bad at sports…but we always have fun. My dad is super cool last year he got teacher of the year. A lot of kids say they learn a lot and enjoy his class. My dad is totally awesome! He is the greatest dad ever!"

Everyone clapped for Alex`s speech. Ross had the biggest smile on his face. When Alex walked back to his father. Ross hugged him.

"That was so sweet!" Ross told him. "You did I really great job! I`m so proud of you!"

Alex smiled.

Next was ally`s turn. Ally stood up confidently and walked to the front of the class room.

"My essay is titled: my dad is better than all your dads." Ally stated. "My dad is joey tribbiani! Yes the TV star and movie star! He got his big break staring as dr. drake Ramoray on Days of Our Lives, Which apparently used to be a really popular TV show. Then later on in life he became a movie star! He was in like…a hundred movies? I don't know it was a lot of movies! And now he is starring in a TV show on ABC! But my dad is better than you're not just because he is an amazing actor or because he is famous. My dad is awesome for other reasons! My dad always has time to play with me. Anytime I want him to play dolls with me or fairy princess with me he plays with me. He is never too busy. My dad is a good friend he has been friends with Alex`s dad and my uncle Chandler for years! They been best buds and he will always help them out if they need him. He always makes me laugh my dad is like the funniest person on the planet! One time he made me laugh so hard milk came out of my nose. My dad also cares about animals we got a pug named Sir barky and one day sir barky was acting weird and my dad rushed the dog to the vet to make sure he was okay. My dad also cares about me. He also loves his family. Especially me. He says he loves me with all his heart and I know he will do anything to protect me. So as you can see my dad is clearly better than all of yours!"

Ally took a bow, Joey ran over and hugged his daughter. As the people clapped for ally`s speech.


	4. The One with Ericas First Boyfriend

It has been a month since Erica and Kate`s first day of high school. Erica sits in their English class next to a boy named Danny. He had messy blonde hair and blue eyes. His skin was light and he dressed in a plaid blue shirt, brown jeans and converse. Their teacher stood in front of the class dressed in a plain blue dress.

"Today we are going to be finishing up Romeo and Juliet, okay? Now everyone turn to page 345 in your textbook, okay?" the teacher said in monotone voice.

As the teacher reads the story aloud. Danny started to text something on his phone. Erica`s phone vibrated she opens it. She looked over at Danny and smiled.

The text read: could this class get any more boring? Who cares about two idoits who killed themselves for people they just met.

Erica wrote him back: I know right! Like seriously? They barley know each other! Plus it doesn't make the class any more exciting when we have a teacher who talks like from south park lol

He gets the text and laughed. He writes back: lol she does talk him! Hey did watch last week's episode?

Erica wrote back: of course! It was hilarious! I can't believe opening night for the musical is next week! I'm freaking out!

He writes back: you`ll do fine. You have a beautiful voice and you're a great actress.

Erica blushes as she read the text. Then she text back: thanks. It makes it a lot better that you're the male lead. I feel so calm when I'm around you.

He writes: I feel the same about you. You're the only girl I feel I can be myself around.

The bell rings.

Erica gathered her books and then waited for Danny at the door.

"Hey Erica…." Danny said nervously.

"Yeah?" Erica said.

"I…I have really liked hanging out with you these pass few weeks and I was thinking…I really like you and well maybe if you weren't too busy would you want to go on a date with me?"

Erica smiled.

"You want to go on date with me?" she said shocked. "I would love to go on a date with you. How about this Saturday?"

"That sounds great!" he smiled. "I'll pick up around eight?"

She smiled huge.

"That sounds great!"

Erica sat with Katie at lunch.

"So he asked you out?" Katie said in shock.

"Yeah!" Erica replied happily. "and he`s so cute and sweet! And he has the voice of an angel!"

"Where are you guys gana go on your date? Somewhere fancy? Somewhere French?"

Erica laughed.

"he works as a waiter, I don't think he has money to go that fancy." Erica said. I think at most we`d be going to TGI Fridays or a movie."

"A movie? That's so boring…..Oh! What about you guys go to a playground then you guys can like hold hands on the swing and make out on the jungle gym."

"Katie Hannigan you are just about one the weirdest people I have ever met."

Katie smiled happily.

"Really? That's so cool! I have never been the best at anything before."

Jack was sitting at the table next to Erica`s table. He heard everything.

After school Jack entered the house. Monica was cleaning and Chandler was watching TV.

"So I learned something today at school." Jack stated.

"Its school. You should be learning every day." Monica commented.

"Well I learned something interesting today." Jack corrected himself. "Erica has a date on Saturday with a boy."

Monica looked happy where as chandler angry. Just then Erica entered the home.

"You can't have a boyfriend!" chandler yelled at Erica. "You're too young you're not allowed to have a boyfriend!"

Erica gives her brother a "death scare" realizing he was the one who told them. Jack smirked enjoying the drama.

"Chandler, come on be reasonable." Monica said. "A lot of girls get boyfriends at her age. "

"Boys at her age only want one thing, and she is definatly too young for that." Chandler replied.

"Daddy he is not that kind of guy!" Erica told him. "He's really sweet, and kind. He even wants to be a doctor when he gets older."

"A doctor?" Monica replied. "We should let her date him."

"No this conversation is over!" Chandler yelled. He started to walk away.

"What if you met him?" Erica stated. "Maybe he could come over for dinner. You guys could meet him and get to know him. And you`ll see he is a great guy. I know you guys will like him."

"That sounds like a good idea." Monica replied.

Chandler was silent.

"Come on at least give this kid a chance." Monica told chandler.

"Fine. But if I don't like him. You don't get to date him." Chandler told Erica.

Erica hugged her father.

"Oh thank you thank you!" Erica shouted with joy. "You won't regret it!"

Two days later.

Erica is in her room fixing her make up.

Jack walked into her room.

"So you're actually putting on makeup? Wow you must really like this guy. "Jack commented.

"He is the nicest guy I have ever met."

"Okay…so if that's the case, why are letting him meet mom and dad? I mean you know I love them. They are the best. But they can be a bit….weird. Which not everyone is used to weird. "He laughed. "between Mom and her obsessive cleaning and dad`s lame jokes, after meeting them your boyfriend will be running for the hills."

"I know your just trying to scare me, it's not gana work."

"I `m trying to help you."

"You try to help me? Not likely."

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever sis. But I'm just saying why you think I never brought my girlfriends home."

"You had girlfriends? Wait when did this happen?!"

"Have you seen me? Of course I have had girlfriends. I remember 6th grade was when I got my freest girlfriend. Her name was melody carriage. We met in math class. Oh my gosh she was so hot! Anyways I gatta get going. I got baseball practice."

He walks out.

After a few minutes the doorbell rings. Erica runs to the door expecting it to be Danny. But instead it was Joey and his daughter, Ally. Ally was wearing a back pack filled with toys and stick out of the bag was Huggsy (joey`s stuffed penguin toy in case you forgot).

"Oh no! Why are you guys here?" Erica asked.

"Geez that's the greeting we get." Joey commented. He entered the house. "I sort of ruined dinner. Apparently when making Buffalo wings you have to take it out of the box when you put it in the oven."

"You can't be here right now!" she told him. "My boyfriend is coming for dinner I want everything to go perfect!"

"We need good food and you guys have food."

Ally let out a laugh. They then walked into the living room and started watching TV.

Chandler and Monica exited there bed room arguing.

"Do I really have to wear a dress shirt? Hess just some kid." Chandler complained.

"This is important to Erica. So we need to show that this is important to us." Monica told him.

"But I think this shirt shrunk in the wash or something it doesn't fit right."

"well the last time you wore that shirt was the twin`s christening. So I'm sure you gained weight since then. Just wear it for now, we can buy you a new one later."

The doorbell rang again. Erica opened to door and Rachel and Ross entered in.

"THIS NEEDS TO BE SETTLED ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Ross yelled as he entered.

"Oh my gosh….this is not happening. Why today?" Erica says to herself. "Why is everyone here today?"

Everyone one looked at Ross confused.

"What happened?" Chandler asked.

"Rachel still doesn't think we were on a break. I keep telling her and trying to explain to her."

"We were not on a break. I never said the words 'let's go on a break.' " Rachel told him.

"But it was implied!" Ross argued.

"Who cares?" joey commented. "It was like over 17 years ago. You guys are married now. You guys have two kids together, you seem happy."

"It matters to me." Ross said. "She has always blamed me for ruining our relationship back then. But it wasn't my fault!"

The doorbell rings once more. _Please be Danny! Please be Danny!_ Erica thought to herself.

She opened the door and there she saw Danny. He was dressed in a green dress shirt and he wore blue jeans. He had flowers in his hands.

"Hey Erica." He said with a smile. "These are for you." He handed her the flowers.

She smiled.

"There beautiful. Thank you!" she told him.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"awwwww! How cute!" Monica shouted.

Erica looked at her mother angrily.

"Sorry!" Monica replied.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" Racheal asked Erica. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Maybe because it's not really our business." Ross replied.

"I'm her aunt of course it's my business!" Rachel replied. She turned to Erica. "Tell me everything."

Erica turned to Danny.

"I am so sorry." She whispered. "I would totally understand if you wanted to make a run for it. I wouldn't get mad."

Danny held Erica`s hand in his.

"I'm not going anywhere." He told her.

Danny and Erica go over to the couch. Ally was watching the show "Dog with a Blog" as joey was reading over his script for his new show.

"Ally, is it okay if me and Danny watch something for a while?" Erica asked nicely.

"No! This is a new episode! I can't miss it!" she replied.

Erica rolled her eyes.

"Well I guess we can watch TV in my room." Erica suggested.

"No!" chandler shouted. "No room you two stay out here. Color or something."

"Were 16 dad, were not children. Why are you acting like I'm a child that can't be trusted? I know right from wrong you two have taught me that."

"I trust you, Erica." He told her. "Its him I don't trust." He whispered.

"You promised that you`d give him a chance! Could you stop acting like this! You never act like this! You're always the fun parent."

"Erica, you my daughter. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"You can't shelter me forever!"

"I can and I will!"

"Okay everybody just calm down!" Monica shouted. "Let's not turn this into world war three. Now I just spent five hours cooking and preparing a nice dinner! So we are going to have a nice and peaceful dinner, okay?! No yelling, no arguing, no complaining!"

They all sit around a long table in the Bing`s dining room. Ally sat with Hugs on her lap and pretended to feed him. Erica sat next to Danny and held his hand under the table.

"So Danny tell us something about yourself." Monica said.

"Well I live with my parents, not too far from the school. I have an older sister who is in college and two younger brothers who are 6 and 8 years old."

"You're in the school play with Erica. So how did you get into the whole musical thing?"

"Well I've always been exposed to music and Broadway. My mom is in love with Broadway and I guess I just grew to like it too."

"You know I happen to be a musician myself." Ross commented.

Racheal rolled her eyes.

"I play keyboard. I was told I`m very good. Some may even say the best they ever heard."

"Really?" Danny replied shocked.

"I even got some money out of it." Ross bragged.

Monica laughed.

"You got paid eight bucks. Then you quit because some girl said your song was awful." Monica commented.

"Come on! You couldn't let me just act like I was somewhat cool!" Ross complained.

"You have dinosaur toys all around the house." Rachel commented.

"There Alex's"

"There yours. They are the same ones you had when we were dating."

Erica texts Danny. His phone vibrates and he read the text with the phone on his lap. The adults were so busy talking among themselves they didn't notice.

Erica wrote: I swear there not always like this.

Danny wrote back: don't worry. Every family is a little weird my family is too. But they always provide a good laugh, which is always great.

Erica wrote: can you be any more perfect?

Danny wrote: lol me perfect? Nah. I`m such a loser.

Erica wrote: not in my eyes. To me you're a knight in shining armor.

Danny wrote: you're the greatest girl I have ever met.


End file.
